


L'Ennui

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [20]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1838, 19ème siècle, Claudia enfant, Claudia et ses parents, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Défi d'écriture, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Un jour dans le parc du domaine Phantomhive...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Cave Canem [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/603121





	L'Ennui

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologie : 1838 (Règne de la reine Victoria)
> 
> Note de l'auteur : cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de l'un des jeux organisés pour les 10 ans du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net : la foire aux prompts
> 
> Contraintes du prompt :
> 
> \- Un lieu : un parc
> 
> \- Une citation : "Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ?"
> 
> \- Un objet : un éventail
> 
> \- Une situation : Personnage 1 cherche quelque chose de très important pour lui (J'ai l'impression de tricher pour celui-là mais chut xD)

**L'Ennui**

Dans le parc du domaine des comtes Phantomhive, l'actuel comte, Valence, était assis et entouré d'une demi-douzaine de gentlemans. Ces gens de qualités étaient, en vérité, plus de simples accointances que des véritables amis de Valence. Ce dernier les avait invités car ils étaient les parents des amis que ces neveux, Cédric et Charles s'étaient faits au Weston college mais la raison de cette invitation n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque envie de faire plaisir à ces deux neveux en conviant à Phantomhive leurs amis et leurs parents. Loin de là ! Ces gens étaient là à cause d'une stupide histoire de fantôme sur laquelle sa Majesté la Reine lui avait demandé d'enquêter. Les apparitions du fameux et maintenant célèbre, Jack Talons-à-Ressort, commençaient à faire désordre et la Reine ne voulait pas que le peuple cède à la panique à cause d'elles.

Les intentions de sa Majesté étaient plus que louables et Valence avait accepté la mission. Il avait vite découvert que tout ceci était le fruit d'une plaisanterie stupide imaginée par un Phantomhive s'ennuyant un peu trop au Weston college. Valence s'était bien gardé de rapporter à la Reine que le petit plaisantin qui était à l'origine de la panique croissante du peuple anglais n'était autre que son neveu, Charles. Les Phantomhive savaient punir les leurs de toute façon et après la correction que Charles avait reçue, Valence avait été certain que les apparitions de Jack Talons-à-Ressort cesseraient mais le diable avait continué de sortir de sa boite. Charles pensait qu'un de ses camarades de Violet Wolf avait repris l'idée à son compte et avec l'aide de son frère ainé, Cédric, il avait réussi à donner à son oncle une liste de suspects. Les dits suspects et leurs parents avaient donc été invités à Phantomhive pour que le Chien de garde puisse réussir à trouver qui exactement s'amusait à jouer les diables sautillants dans les rues londoniennes.

Dans le parc du domaine des comtes Phantomhive, entouré d'invités discutant de cricket, Valence soupira. Parfois les missions qu'on confiait au Chien de garde pouvait être d'une telle stupidité…

* * *

Dans le parc du domaine des comtes Phantomhive, l'actuelle comtesse, Charlotte, était assise en compagnie de dames de noble lignées mais cela faisait un moment que les conversations de ces dames - Sur le bal de la baronne Harding, sur la robe affreuse que la vicomtesse Netley avait osé y porter, sur leurs enfants… - avaient cessé d'intéresser Charlotte. Cette dernière, soigneusement cachée derrière son éventail, observait son mari. Valence semblait s'ennuyer tout autant qu'elle alors qu'il était en mission pour sa Majesté la Reine.

En soit, la mission était facile. Charlotte avait déjà de forts soupçons sur l'un de leurs jeunes invités à cause de quelques confidences que Madame Payne lui avait faites. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à faire part de ceux-ci à son époux, une chose qu'elle essayait de faire désespérément depuis un moment mais rien n'y faisait, Valence ne la regardait pas et les mouvements de son éventail, leur méthode de prédilection pour se faire passer des messages discrètement dans la bonne société, restaient sans effet.

« Pourquoi ne me regardes-tu pas ? » fit Charlotte entre ses dents au bout d'un moment.

L'éventail derrière lequel elle se cachait ne fut pas suffisant pour étouffer totalement ses murmures agacés, mais heureusement, les dames qui entouraient Charlotte, et qui connaissaient sa santé toujours chancelante, crurent qu'elle se plaignait de la chaleur qui régnait.

« Voulez-vous que nous appelions un domestique ? demanda madame Glasson.

\- Ou la vicomtesse Rosell ? » dit madame Kingston.

Dans le parc du domaine des comtes Phantomhive, entourée de gentes dames s'inquiétant pour sa santé, Charlotte commença à parler d'une voix douce et faible pour les rassurer, tout en priant intérieurement pour que son mari finisse par la regarder…

* * *

Dans le parc du domaine des comtes Phantomhive, la fille des actuels comte et comtesse, Claudia, du haut de ses huit ans, observait ses parents et leurs invités avec intérêt.

Mais Claudia n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Les enfants de son âge étaient en train de jouer à cache-cache dans un autre coin du parc mais le jeu avait tellement fini par l'ennuyer qu'elle avait décidé d'échapper à la surveillance de sa gouvernante et des autres domestiques s'occupant des enfants des invités de ses parents pour aller voir ce que les adultes et les enfants plus âgés faisaient.

Ses parents semblaient s'ennuyer tout autant qu'elle. Était-ce pour cette raison que son père n'avait toujours pas remarquer que sa mère lui faisait passer un message à l'aide de son éventail ?

Devait-elle sortir de sa cachette et dire à père que mère avait un message pour lui ? Ou devait-elle aller le voir pour lui confier le message elle-même ? Mais peut-être aller voir père pour dire que mère avait un message était la meilleure chose à faire ? Elle pouvait se tromper sur le contenu du message après tout. Elle pensait avoir réussi à comprendre le code de l'éventail utilisé par ses parents mais peut-être faisait-elle erreur à ce sujet ?

« Mademoiselle Claudia, vous trichez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir vous cacher ici. » lui dit mademoiselle Doherty, sa dernière gouvernante en date, en la prenant par la main.

Dans le parc du domaine des comtes Phantomhive, Claudia fut contrainte de suivre sa gouvernante et ne put donc aller dire à son père que sa mère voulait lui faire passer un message…

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Talons-à-Ressort (Spring-Heeled Jack) est un personnage du folklore anglais datant de l'époque victorienne. On l'a d'abord aperçu à Londres en 1837 puis à travers toute l'Angleterre mais il a surtout sévi à Londres où il agressait les gens puis s'enfuyait en faisant des sauts de géant (d'où son surnom) avec un grand rire sardonique. Il est décrit par ses supposées victimes comme un homme grand et mince, aux traits diaboliques, avec des mains glacées et griffues, des yeux exorbités et étincelants, et une bouche crachant le feu. (Source Wikipédia)


End file.
